son_of_angels_jonah_stone_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Fighter
Spirit Fighter is the 1st book in the Son of Angels Jonah Stone series. It was published in 2012. The author of it is Jerel Law and is described as a fantasy story with a supernatural twist. It is Jerel Law's 1st novel. Plot The book starts with 13 year old Jonah Stone getting up from bed and getting ready for the basketball tryouts. When he doesn't get in, he gets frustrated and prays. In frustation, Jonah kicks a soccer ball which ends up rocketing to the sky rather than going to the goal. When Jonah tells his dad about the incident, he tests his thoery out and later tells Jonah a fascinating family secret. His mom is 1/2 angel, which makes him and his siblings 1/4 angel. When Jonah's mom gets kidnapped by fallen angels, it's up to him and his sister Eliza to save her. With their special powers along the way, Jonah and Eliza had an adventure in New York that they would have never dreamed before. They find their mom at Belvedere Castle with 7 other 1/2 angels beside her. Jonah and Eliza use their powers to rescue them, but gets caught by the fallen angels. Jonah, Eliza, and the rest of the nephilim were about to get killed when Marduk, the commander of the fallen angels, stopped them. He said that the "BOSS" doesn't want them killed. He wants them to be his servants. When Marduk was about to hypotize Jonah's mom Eleanor, Jonah shoots an arrow at him to stop. Marduk grabs it, breaks it in half, and transports Jonah to a different place. Marduk wants Jonah to bow down to him, but Jonah refuses to. Jonah runs up the stairs to the roof, where he gets caught by Marduk, again, who commands him to worship him and be his servant. When Jonah still refuses, Marduk pushes him out of the roof to die. Jonah get rescued by Archangel Michael, who gives him an angelblade, the key source to fight fallen angels. Jonah returns to Belvedere Castle just in time before his mom got hypotized by Marduk. Jonah, Eliza, and Eleanor all defeat the fallen angels and free the nephilims from Marduk's grasp. Characters *Jonah Stone- The main character of the series. Was the 1st one of the Stone kids to figure out he's 1/4 angel. *Eliza Stone- Jonah Stone's sister. Was the 2nd one of the Stone kids to figure out she's 1/4 angel. *Eleanor Stone- Jonah, Eliza, and Jeremiah's mom. Was kidnapped by the fallen angels. *Jeremiah Stone- Jonah and Eliza's little brother. *Benjamin Stone- Jonah, Eliza, and Jeremiah's dad. *Marcus and Taryn- Warrior angels. *Henry- The Stone Family's guardian angel. *Victor Grace- Eleanor Stone's dad that was a fallen angel. *Marduk- The second in command of the fallen angels. Later reveals that he was Victor Grace. *Camilla Aldridge- An angel disguised as an old man *helga-pop * Reviews '''"'In his exciting debut novel, Jerel Law transports readers to a place where supernatural forces of good and evil collide.Young readers will be entertained and inspired by Spirit Fighter. I heartily recommend it." - '''Robert Whitlow, best selling author of the Tides of Truth series. Trivia *In the front cover of Spirit Fighter, it shows the scene when Jonah and Eliza were fighting the leviathan. *Some of the people in the book have funny last names. Ex: Zach Smellman *In the Spirit Fighter Trailer, it showes Eliza having blonde hair ,with no glasses, and the use of bow and arrow. In the acual book, Eliza is described having brown hair with glasses. Jonah has the use of bow and arrow. *There is a book similar to Spirit Fighter called Children of Angels and the series are called The New Nephilim Series. Spirit Fighter and Children of Angels both have something to do with Nephilims (1/2 angels) Gallery IMG 4236.jpg|The Actual Book Spirit Fighter Website.png|The website theme for Spirit Fighter. Category:Books